Katamari Damacy Dialogue
The following dialogue is taken entirely from the American version of Katamari Damacy. As the King is the only speaking character in-game, all of the following lines are spoken by him. NOTE: This page is being updated and improved upon, so you should be able to see a much more organized, complete dialogue script soon! Tutorial Ah, hello, Prince. This is the King. Long time no see. We thought today would be a good day for rolling. The katamari. The prince. Where the first rolls the second follows. Roll, roll, roll. For that purpose alone, We went to the bother, the bother of making this space. The King of All Cosmos, going to the bother just for rolling a katamari. Just for that, went to the bother. So, We would like for you to start the rolling but, B-U-T, first things first, does the Prince like vibration? Meaning the moving and the shaking. No, no, I hate it! Plain is best! I love going au naturel! If that’s what you say, what you declare, then you can turn the vibration ON and OFF, with the SELECT button on the controller. All clear? Yes? Oh good. We shall see you later. After rolling basic moves. My, very princely indeed. Such skill. And such class. Dazzling.We feel a swoon coming on. Next challenges: Charge’n’roll, Quick Turn, Look and Jump.Careful, careful with the Look and the Jump. Not easy to do when you’re rolling in a hurry. We shall see you later. After new moves performed. We are in shock. We feel bested. Almost too elegant a roll. So fab, the Prince is fabulous. After cutscene. No…It was indeed not a dream. We really did it. The King of All Cosmos has really done it. A sky full of stars… We broke it. Yes, We were naughty. Completely naughty. So, so very sorry. But just between you and Us, It felt quite good. <3 Not that We can remember very clearly, but We were in all Nature’s embrace. We felt the beauty of all things, and felt love for all. That’s how it was. Did you see?We smiled a genuine smile. Did you see? The stars splintering in perfect beauty. So many there used to be, almost a nuisance. Now there’s nothing but darkness. Hee… ‘Tis but a dream… Hee… But a beautiful one. B<3U<3T<3 That miraculous fabulous moment has passed, it’s over. We came to and found everyone furious. Even the King of All Cosmos was not spared their wrath. Really, everybody was irate. So anyway, pee-wee Prince. Hurry up and bring back the glorious starry sky. Our problem, your problem. Yes? You owe Us your existence, We collect on the debt. Yes? Hand in hand, always there. Yes? The very definition of the father-son bond. Yes? All right then, get cracking. On Earth Here We are. Earth. Full of things as usual. Hmm? HMM!? Aack, so… so… s-small…You’re as small as ever. We didn’t notice, not one jot, what with the stars and all. What is that? That body, that physique. Could you really be Our son? Ah-hah! I’ve got it! Build yourself up while you roll the katamari. Work out and get bigger. Yes indeed. Don’t presume to take the escalator up to the throne just because you’re the Prince. Woo, tangent. First time on Earth means no worrying about time. We think We’ll come and pick you up when that katamari is 10cm. Ooh, just remembered… Many things live here, scurrying around and generally getting in the way. When one of these sneaks up behind you and alert comes up on the lower left. You should try not to bump into anything alive, but don’t worry about it too much. It won’t end the game or anything, so just relax and roll. Good luck, inchling Prince. ''-At end of tutorial-'' How goes it, Prince? How is Earth? Huh? Huh? On Goal Reached ……….Oh! You made a 10m katamari. Oh, how fabulous. We’d forgotten all about that. So you’re mostly clear on everything, We assume. Everyone on Earth is very nice, so they’ll be very helpful, yes. They’ll let you roll everything up, with a smile. Yes, possibly also a wave. Anyway, let’s go home for now. Royal Rainbow! Between Worlds Oh yes, almost forgot. Completely slipped the mind. When rolling on Earth, there are a few more things to be careful of. You cannot roll up objects larger than your katamari. Crashing into larger objects and walls will break things off the katamari and reduce its size. Oddly-shaped objects will make your katamari lopsided and off-balance. Until your katamari is large enough, you can only roll up moving people and cars after hitting them. Most animals can be rolled up as they are. You can push your katamari up small steps. (Relative to katamari size.) After tutorial , huh. It was the first goal, but it’s not very exciting, is it? Next time, We want a much bigger one. The thing that you collected the most of is… My, Earth really is full of things. We will now release it into the sky. On first home planet visit. What? You forgot you own planet? Really? Are you serious? So you’re not just small, but a bit slow too. As a parent, We cannot feel but partly responsible. Sigh.This is your Home Planet. The planet where you live. Here you an look at the stars, save the game… and do lots of other things. You can even visit Earth and the Space Mushroom, Pressing the L1 button or R1 button. Roll your katamari around on Earth. Visit the Space Mushroom to compete against your Cousins! And that’s about it, Your Smallness. Do get a grip, Your Absent-Mindedness. General When first object is rolled up. OH! The same thing! This was the very first thing We ever rolled up! Oh, We feel a little emotional. We should put this in the diary. When first crash occurs. OH! The same thing! This was the very first thing We ever collided with! We should put this in the diary. On first creature escape Noooo, too late! What are you doing! If anything scampers, roll it up before it runs off. We’ll report this to mother! On successful creature roll up Well done! So aristocratic! We are dazzled! Anything that scampers, let’s just roll it up before it runs off. Of course, We will put this in our diary. On First Water Entry Ooh! The same place! We took Our first swim ever in this very place! We feel a growing sense of hope. We should put this in the diary. On First Rest Ooh! The same spot! We took our first break ever in the same spot! Grazie, just a little dreamy. We should put this in the diary. If Shooting Star time attained. You did that fast. You hit the goal awfully fast. That was fantastic. That was so speedy and so smart. It will be a shooting star like BOOOM! If present rolled up. Here, this is Our Royal Present. Guess what<3 Guess what this is<3 On First Camera Use O-kay, time to learn about taking photos. Use the left analog stick to look around, and press x to take a photo. This is important to remember, but you can only save 3 measly photos. Those 3 photos get saved in the numbers 1, 2, and 3 in the upper left. Listen up now! Whatever number you have selected, that's what the photo will overwrite. No exceptions. So you'd better double-check before you take a photo. Here's the last magic feature. Press o to enlarge the picture. Press L1 or R1 to flip through photos 1, 2, and 3. Aah, too much explaining. If you must take pictures, become a pro. Conclusion... (Fantastic, Any Make a Star Stage) ''!!!We are moved to tears by the sheer size of this thing. This is so incredible! Happy, happy, so happy. We want to turn it into a star right now! ''Conclusion... (Good, Any Make a Star Stage) , huh. It's pretty big. We imagine it'll make a pretty star. If it were Ours, We'd make it much bigger. Conclusion... (OK, Any Make a Star Stage) It's . It's OK, but you can do better. Well, since you're the Prince, you should do much, much better. Conclusion… (Bad, Any Make a Star Stage.) , huh. It was the first goal, but it’s not very exciting, is it? Next time, We want a much bigger one. If goal reached fast. (Any stage,) You did that fast. You hit the goal awfully fast. That was fantastic. That was so speedy and so smart. It will be a shooting star like BOOOM! If Royal Present rolled up. (Any stage.) Here, this is Our Royal Present. Guess what<3 Guess what this is<3 MAKE A STARS Make a Star 1 Sawa dee Krab! Have you ever been to Thailand? It’s all about kicking in Muay Thai. You know? Muay Thai. Kickboxing. Oh, yes. Almost forgot.Hurry up and make a big star! On Earth Today, you’ll be rolling inside the house. The katamari should be… Let’s see, around an even 10cm. We can believe in you for 3 minutes in Earth time, But any longer than that and even the King of All Cosmos can’t be expected to wait. We look forward to a nice katamari, itty-bitty Prince… On Roll up of B Pencil A pencil! Long! On Roll up of 9 10 Yen Coins under kotatsu. 90 Yen in all. Are you going to buy Us something? On Roll up of 8 mosquitoes Mosquito. On Roll up of Cheese A very cheesy cheese indeed. On Roll up all ants next to 3 seat cushions. Ack! Ants everywhere. On goal reached. Look at that. Not bad at all. A big katamari indeed. But you may as well make it much, much bigger, that is if you really are a Prince. And oh, We have an idea. If the katamari is large enough, We’ll be sure to turn it into a star. Even if you go directly back to your Home Planet. You can get Home from the Pause screen. We shall see you later. On Time Up All right. That’s it. It was boring to watch this whole time. We’ll zip back to Space now. Royal Rainbow! On level failed Ick, that was mediocre. That size is no good for a star but it'll do for stardust. You do tend to be wishy-washy at everything. Bigger than an ant, but smaller than the King. Is your body green? Yellow? Make up your mind already. Well, you'll get your stardust today, but shape up next time. Make a Star 2 Magandang tanghali po! Have you ever been to the Philippines? We stopped in the day before yesterday. We hope you can visit during the day’s rolling. Like that’s possible. Oh, yes… A Royal Present for the hardworking Prince. That’s what We were thinking while playing catch with your present. And then We threw it too hard and it went down to Earth. Just fell to Earth. Must be around somewhere, so roll it up while you’re at it. ''-The next line is changed for this level-'' The katamari should be… Let’s see, around a full 20cm. On 500 yen rolled up That’s our 500 Yen there! On 10cm Hmm, 10cm Just get it bigger. On New Year cards rolled up Happy New Year! On eggplants rolled up Eggplants everywhere. On Royal Present Roll up One of our Royal Presents! You found it, yes you did. Be sure to keep it in the katamari till the end. On Time Up Oh?? What a nice katamari. Substantial, yet goes down smooth. But actually, We would love to have a much bigger, nicer katamari. We'll leave you to your work then. On level failed Eek, what is that? Our eyesight is the best in existence, but where is your katamari, We cannot tell. Is… this… perhaps… because it is so small? So miniscule? Aha, yes, We understand! The current trend, this minimalist craze. This is something that had to be tried by the Prince. Of course he did, being the trendy sort of Prince. BUT… We do not acknowledge trendy Princes! Please go away now. Go, go, go. GOOD BYE! Make a Star 3 Boa tarde! Have you ever been to Portugal? We were there yesterday. We hope you an visit during the day’s rolling. Like that’s possible. Oh, yes. Almost forgot. A Royal Present for the hardworking Prince. That’s what We were thinking but We sort of tossed it down to Earth. We had an issue and just sort of pitched it away. Must be around somewhere, so roll it up while you’re at it. On Earth Today, you’ll be rolling around the town. The katamari should be… Let’s see, around a sweet 50cm. We can believe in you for 8 minutes in Earth time, But any longer than that and even the King of All Cosmos can’t be expected to wait. We look forward to a nice katamari, loser Prince… On Papillons rolled up… Papillons everywhere. On fireworks rolled up… Time for a fireworks display! On PET Bottles rolled up… Simply drowning in plastic bottles! On chocolate rolled up… We want some chocolate. On spinning 3-Ladies-In-Waiting rolled up… It goes around and around. On fried chicken rolled up… Takeout food! On Tabby Cat rolled up… Meow! Meow! On Doggy rolled up… Bow-wow!! On Sandcastle rolled up… It’s a sand castle. On toy car rolled up… What is that car? So small. Is it yours? On sparrow rolled up… That's a sparrow. On Goal Reached Oh, what a nice katamari. Kind of bratty, kind of shy. But now that you’ve come this far, We would love to have a much bigger, super-nice katamari. We’ll leave you to your work then. On Time Up NOTE: Needs to be added. Make a Star 4 Buenos dias! Have you ever been to Spain? It’s Our other homeland. We hope you can visit during the day’s rolling. Like that’s possible. Oh, yes. Almost forgot. A Royal Present for the hardworking Prince. That’s what We were getting when We lost it on Earth. Wallet, keys, rings, hopes and dreams. We lost is all. Must be around somewhere, so roll it up while you’re at it. On Earth… Today, you’ll be rolling inside the house. The katamari should be… Let’s see, around a strong 1m. We can believe in you for 10 minutes in Earth time, but any longer than that and even the King of All Cosmos can’t be expected to wait. We look forward to a nice katamari, bite-size Prince… At 10 cm… Hmm, 10cm, just get it bigger. At 20 cm… Hmm, 20 cm, huh? Long, long way to go. On goal reached… Oh, what a nice katamari. Tough, yet with a soft feel. But now that you’ve come this far, We would love to have a much bigger, nicer katamari. We’ll leave you to your work then. Make a Star 5 Goede middag! Have you ever been to the Netherlands? We stopped in the day before yesterday. We hope you can visit during the day’s rolling. Like that’s possible. Oh, yes. Almost forgot. A Royal Present for the hardworking Prince. That’s what We were thinking, but it got swiped right off of Us on Earth. Pickpocketed during the morning rush hour. Very well done, too. Must be around somewhere, so roll it up while you’re at it. On Earth Today, you’ll be rolling around the town. The katamari should be… Let’s see, around a relaxed 1.5m. We can believe in you for 12 minutes in Earth time, but any longer than that and even the King of All Cosmos can’t be expected to wait. We look forward to a nice katamari, procrastinating Prince… On Goal Completed NOTE: Needs to be added. On Time Up All right, that's it for time. We have a meeting to go to. We're zipping back to Space now. Royal Rainbow! Make a Star 6 Al salaam a' alaykum! Have you ever been to the Arabian Peninsula? We haven't either. We hope you can visit during the day's rolling. Like that's possible. Oh, yes. Almost forgot. A Royal Present for the hardworking Prince. That's what We were planning, but We got bored. We gave your present away to somebody on Earth. Must be around somewhere, so roll it up while you're at it. On Earth Today, you'll be rolling around the world. The katamari should be... Let's see, around a crisp 3m. We can believe in you for 10 minutes in Earth time, but any longer than that and even the King of All Cosmos can't be expected to wait. We look forward to a nice katamari, soppy Prince... On Goal Completed Oh?? What a nice katamari. Very airy and exciting. But now that you've come this far, We would love to have a much bigger, super-nice katamari. We'll leave you to your work then. Time Up All righty, times up. We have a piano lesson now. So We'll go back to Space. Royal Rainbow! Make a Star 7 Dzień dobry! Have you ever been to Poland? We go there often. We hope you can visit during the day's rolling. Like that's possible. Oh, yes. Almost forgot. A Royal Present for the hardworking Prince. That's what We were thinking while walking the dog. Couldn't help but throw it towards Earth. We suppose it was too much to expect the dog to go fetch that far. Must be around somewhere, so roll it up while you're at it. On Earth Today, you'll be rolling around the world. The katamari should be.... Let's see, around a plump 6m. We can believe in you for 10 minutes in Earth time. but any longer than that and even the King of All Cosmos can't be expected to wait. We look forward to a nice katamari, dimwit Prince... At 3m Hm, 3m. Still just a baby. There's a way through here. On Time Up --- NOTE: Needs to be added. Make a Star 8 Zdravstvuite! Have you ever been to Russia? We were there yesterday. We hope you can visit during the day's rolling. Like that's possible. Oh, yes. Almost forgot. A Royal Present for the hardworking Prince. That's what We were thinking. But We didn't bother to actually get one. But We're sure there's something down there. Something that looks like a present. It's Earth after all. They have everything. Roll it up while you're at it. On Earth Today, you'll be rolling around the town. The katamari should be... Let's see, around a juicy 12m. We can believe in you for 18 minutes in Earth time. but any longer than that and even the King of All Cosmos can't be expected to wait. We look forward to a nice katamari, bedraggled Prince... On 45 cm reached... Hm, 45 cm. We're sure you can go further. On 1.5 M reached... Wait, this is only 1.5 m? Way too small! Make it much bigger. There's a way through here. On 5 M reached... 5m, finally. This one's not as big as We thought it would be either. On Goal Reached... NOTE: Needs to be added. Make a Star 9 Sain banu. Have you ever been to Mongolia? We were there yesterday. We hope you can visit during the day's rolling. Like that's possible. Oh, yes. Almost forgot. A Royal Present for your cousins on the Space Mushroom. That's what We were thinking. But then We dropped it on Earth. We got a new one so the one on Earth is yours. Must be around somewhere, so roll it up while you're at it. On Earth Today, you'll be rolling around the world. The katamari should be... Let's see, around a smooth 30m. We can believe in you for18 minutes in Earth time, but any longer than that and even the King of All Cosmos can't be expected to wait. We look forward to a nice katamari, underachieving Prince... On 3m Reached Hm, 3m. Still just a baby. On 12m Reached Hm, 12m. Still in diapers. On Goal Reached Oh?? What a nice katamari. Aggressive, yet good-natured. But We would love to have a much bigger, nicer katamari. We'll leave you to your work then. On Time Up Alrighty, stop what you're doing. We have plans to get together with your cousins, so We'll go back to Space now. Royal Rainbow! Make the Moon Saluton! Do you know Esperanto? Maybe We'll invent a Cosmic Esperanto. Oh, yes. Almost forgot. A Royal Present for the hardworking Prince. But We felt bashful about handing it to you, so We left it on Earth for you to pick up. <3 You can roll it up while you're making the Moon. On Earth Today, you'll be rolling around the world. The katamari should be... Let's see, around a smooth 300m. We can believe in you for 25 minutes in Earth time. but any longer than that and even the King of All Cosmos can't be expected to wait. We look forward to a nice katamari, callow Prince... On 3m Reached Hmm, 3m, huh? Still just a baby. On 12m Reached 12m, huh? Still barely crawling. On 60m Reached Hmmm, 60m, huh? Still just a toddler. On 200m Reached Hmmm, 200m, huh? Still just a preschooler. On Goal Reached Oh?? What a nice katamari. So pleasant and dreamy! But We would love to have a much bigger, more spectacular katamari. We'll leave you to your work then. Conclusion Fantastic (800m) - Eeee-Ha! It's floating, but it's not a dream. crabs? Fab! Fabulous! This is it! This is what We wanted! Crab! Crab! A sea of crabmeat! Crab heaven! This looks incredibly yummy. We are on step closer to the finest starry sky there is. Oops! We are drooling. All righty, let’s just release it into the sky. Make Cygnus What is it…? There’s something missing… Is it Our Royal Present? No… Something more… Eureka! We have it! It’s not graceful. This sky is utterly lacking in grace! It does not float like a butterfly, or sashay like the King. Sigh… It’s just not there at all… What’s graceful on Earth? Swans, that’s what. On Earth… We want some grace back in the sky soon… But the swans… don’t seem to have hatched yet. There’s nothing but eggs. But strangely enough, if you roll those up they’ll start tweeting and hatching. Get as many as you can and make as swan-stuffed a katamari as you can, And it’ll be so very graceful. We await news of your success. At least, we’ll wait for 6 minutes. When eggs on stand are collected… We see. Hina doll, We suspect. When egg sushi is rolled up… Silly Prince! That won’t hatch, it’s sushi now. On Time Up… Very graceful! Tweet, tweet, tweet! Noisy things. We’ll take the graceful Rainbow back. Conclusion… (Well Done) Tweet, tweet. They’re so noisy. I can’t even take a nap with this racket! Why are you so loud? …What? …Really? …..!? …..Unbelievable. This is it! This katamari We were looking for this! The most graceful! The master of grace! We are on step closer to the finest starry sky there is. All righty, let’s just release it into the sky. Make Corona Borealis What is it...? It still needs something... Is it Our Royal Present? No... Something more... Aha! Of course! We get it now! It's not gorgeous. This sky is not gorgeous at all! A starry sky, and it still manages to look shabby. It has none of the beauteous, maximal gorgeousness of Our crown. On Earth Oh, it's blinding. Amazing! Amazing! The Earth looks amazing today! What's this? Crowns everywhere! We are super shocked, feeling super lucky. Let's roll them all up before somebody shows up. Get asmany as you can and make as crown-studded a katamari as you can for a beautiful constellation. For a super fab gorgeous sky. ... These crowns must belong to someone, there are just too many. If alikely person shows up, We'll make a getaway to the Great Cosmos. In the meantime, we have 8 minutes. Hurry, pilfering Prince. On Telephones rolled up. Hello? Hello, this is The King. On Time Up Shoot, someone's coming! Oh! We can't open Our eyes, it's too dazzling. Let's take the gorgeous Rainbow back. Conclusion Well Done It's a bit pimply and icky, that katamari. Pimple? Umm? No! They're crowns, aren't they! So many... Crowns! Amazing! Crawling with crowns! Even We can't wear them all. Oof... We got too hyper. We are one step closer to the finest starry sky there is. Average --- Bad --- Make Gemini How can this be...? There's something missing... Ah-hah! Yes, that's it! We get it now! It has no mystery. This sky has no mystery. It's so straightforward and easy to understand. That's important of course, but just soooo boring. We'll tell you what's mysterious. Twins. What is with that connection? Is it telepathy? Do they have ESP? On Earth Eek, identical! Mind-bending! Uncanny! Come to think of it, didn't you have a twin? Really? So not true? Well, that's boring. No surprises there at all. Well, your deficiencies aside, get as many twins as you can and make as twin-packed a katamari as you can for a beautiful constellation. for a super fab wonderful sky. Since it's all about twins, you'll have 10 minutes, double the usual. We look forward tothe result, solitary Prince... On Time Up --- Beyond comprehension. A thing of wonder. We'll take the mystery Rainbow back. Conclusion Good Mysterious! Mysterious indeed! Really identical! Utterly identical. pairs, all alike and similar. Well... Not as mysterious as Our existence of course. All righty, let's just release it into the sky. Average --- Bad --- Make Pisces What is it...? There's something missing... Eureka! We have it! It's not fresh. This sky is spoiled already. It's not fresh at all. It's very ripe. This is not acceptable! Quickly! Find some fresh fish on Earth! On Earth Hurry, Prince! The sky is looking a little tired, much like your eyes! All cloudy like something you see onlast week's fish. Feeling a bit more at home on Earth and starting to get a little complacent, are we? Getting a swelled head? Terrible. Get as many as you can and make as fishy a katamari as you can. for a beautiful Pisces. For a super fab fresh sky. We order you to look at rolling with a fresh eye. Rediscover it! We plan to rediscover waiting around, for 5 minutes. Perk up, loser Prince. On Stingrays Rolled Up Who did this? Who flattened this like a pancake? On Time Up Fresh! And are you feeling livelier too? We'll take the fresh Rainbow back. Conclusion Flippity flop. Flippity flop. Settle down! Settle down, already! Really, all this jumping... ! What? fish!? There are fish? Incredibly incredible! An incredible number! We are one step closer to the finest starry sky there is. All righty, let's just release it into the sky. Make Ursa Major It got away... To tell you the truth, We were also making a constellation. Ursa Major, to be exact. A parent that leaves all the work to the child, that looks bad. Deadbeat, yes? So We were finally done, and the last one gets away! Shoot! Stupid bear! We are sick of it! So just go roll me up one bear... And roll up the present too...! On Earth Ooooh! I smell a bear! Bad bears! Bad! Hurry up and start rolling! Just one, that's all We need. One bear. We're just missing one last bear, so give Us the largest bear you can find. We shall be patient for 10 minutes. We leave you to your work. On Bear Rolled Up Beeeeaarr!! Conclusion Gigantic Unbelievable. We've never seen a bear like this. What is it? You're amazing. There's a rider on it.He's got something. A broadaxe? A weapon? Sigh. We have finally been surpassed. You have surpassed your own father. This will make the finest Ursa Major ever. Sigh... We shall try harder... Large NOTE: Needs to be added. Medium '' Thank you, you got a bear. We can get some sleep now- what the-! We are not taken in! It may not be small, but it's actually not big either. We didn't lose a wishy-washy bear like this! Fine, We'll somehow slap together an Ursa Major from this, but next time get a much bigger bear rolled up. We will now release it into the sky with a mighty roar. ''Small Make Taurus It got away... To tell you the truth, We were also making a constellation. Taurus, to be exact. A parent that leaves all the work to the child, that looks bad. Deadbeat, yes? So We were finally done, and the last one gets away! The last cow ran away! Shoot! Stupid cow! We are sick of it! So just go roll Us up one cow...! And roll up your Royal Present too...! On Earth Moooo! We smell a cow! Always mooing, noisy things! Hurry up and start rolling! Just one, that's all We need. One cow. We're just missing one last cow, so give Us the largest cow you can find. We shall be patient for 10 minutes. We leave you to your work. On Cow Rolled Up A coooooow!! Conclusion Gigantic Unbelievable. We've never seen a cow this huge. What is it? You're amazing. This is not any kind of cow We know. It's hardly an animal, this. Sigh. We have finally been surpassed. You have surpassed your own father. This will make the finest Taurus ever. Sigh... We shall try harder. Medium Thank you, you got a cow. We can take a break now -what the-! We are not taken in! It may not be small, but it's actually not big either. We didn't lose a wishy-washy cow like this! Fine, We'll somehow slap together a Taurus out of this, but next time get a much bigger cow rolled up. Small Score, you got a cow. We can calm down now -what the-! What is that?! It's small! We didn't lose a small little cow like this! Fine, We'll somehow scrape up a Taurus from this, but next time get a much bigger cow rolled up. We will now release it into the sky with a deafening moo. Make Virgo Hmmm... It's lacking a certain something... Is it Our Royal Present? No, that's not it. Oh yes! We get it! Prettiness! This sky is not pretty at all. It's rough and masculine. Possibly sweaty. What We really want is pure, girlish prettiness. There should be loads of maidens like that on Earth. On Earth Oh! Be still my heart! The earth is full of maidens! Pretty maidens! This is another lucky day for the Prince. Days like this don't come along often. Roll up as many as you can and make as maiden-rich a katamari as you can. for a beautiful constellation. For a super fab pretty sky. Most Earth maidens are easily bored, so you only have 10 minutes. We look forward to it, frisky Prince. On Physical Rolled Up You wrecked the annual physical. On "Classroom" Rolled Up Parent-Teacher Day was a bust. On School Picture Rolled Up That group photo was a bust. On Time Up Alright, times up. Must hurry, or the maidens will be bored. Quickly, quickly! We'll take the pretty Rainbow back. Conclusion Good We admit defeat. We believed Ourselves invincible when it came to prettiness... But nothing can compare to this katamari. maidens. It's just crazy. Maiden-crazy. Our eyes have been opened. There's always someone better. No one can stay just pretty. Sigh. We are one step closer to the finest starry sky there is. Average Bad Make the North Star For some reason... For some reason I don't feel comfortable at all. Is it because Our Royal Present is missing? No, that's not it... Oh, yes! We get it! There is no center. There is no belly button. There is nothing solid in the center of the sky. That's why it's unstable, off-kilter, undignified and preposterous. Oh! We remember now. It's the North Star. On Earth Who knows why, but make it exactly 10m. The closer it is to 10m the brighter a North Star it will be. But, there's a catch, or maybe two. How big the katamari is to start with, nobody knows. But We will show you what 10m looks like. Ready? 3-2-1. 10m. Very very simple. When you think your katamari is 10m, summon us with the Square button. Much is expected of you, Prince of Diffidence. On King Summoned We are not certain, we are not sure... Conclusion Exactly 10m We can't believe it. Is this possible? Is this allowed? Perfect. It is a perfect fit. A miracle? El Milagro? We are stunned up and down. Game Conclusion We are exhausted. The sky is done. The sky is complete. Phew, We are tired. Rolling a katamari is very hard. Right, Prince? Wasn't it hard? Wasn't it? Well, it was hard for Us as well. To watch it from the Cosmos was very hard. So, so boring. Half asleep, We were. Ah, We can finally go home. Finally sleep in bed. Today will be a party day, especially since the Prince is finally 2cm taller. We must celebrate. Mother, We need cake. ETERNAL STAGES Eternal Stage Intro Eternal! You made a large katamari, so you can play in Eternal. COUSINS Marcy '' Ah, Marcy. Colorblocked as usual. How disturbing. ''Havana '' Oh, it's you Havana. You're mucho long. Why are you shaped that way? How disturbing. ''Jungle '' Oh, it's Jungle. Why are you in camoflauge? Are you fighting someone? How disturbing. ''Johnson '' Look, it's Johnson. Aack, you look exactly like the Prince. How disturbing. ''Honey '' How are you, Honey? You really are a shocking shade of pink all year round. How disturbing. ''Nickel '' There's, Nickel. So you eat batteries for breakfast. How disturbing. ''Miso '' Oh, there's Miso. Is there something inside that head of yours? How disturbing, ''Shikao '' Ah, Shikao. So very square. A perfect square, in fact. How disturbing. ''Velvet '' Eek, it's Velvet. S-She's floating... Bobbing, really. How disturbing. ''Dipp '' Eek, it's Dipp. Why the lights? Are you that desperate for attention? How disturbing. ''Nik '' Aack, it's Nik. You think it's cute to stuff your face, don't you? How disturbing. ''June '' Oh, is that June? Are your polka dots multiplying? How disturbing. ''Ace Oh, it's Ace. Really, that name... A little full of yourself, don't you think? How disturbing. Lalala '' Oh, Lalala. Never a good time or place for you to put some clothes on, hm? How disturbing. ''Odeko '' Oh, it's Odeko. Goodness, gracious, you're very long. Too long. How very disturbing. ''Peso '' Oh, it's Peso. So what exactly is stuffed inside that round head of yours? How disturbing? ''Marny '' Huh? Marny? When we saw eachother last, you did have a neck, yes? My, how disturbing! ''Columbo '' Ah, Colombo. We saw you on the elephant, but you were kind of embedded. How disturbing. ''Foomin '' Oh, Foomin. That head of yours, the shape is a bit much. How disturbing. ''Kuro '' Oh, there's Kuro. Styling yourself as a superhero? How disturbing. ''Opeo '' Hi-dee-ho, Opeo. When is that hole going to be fixed? How disturbing. ''Ichigo '' Hello there, Ichigo. Is that cutesy phase of yours ever going to end? How disturbing. ''Fujio '' Oh, Fujio! You have lava dripping from the top of your head. How disturbing. STAGE FAILED ''Cygnus Isn't that a duck? Oh, a mallard? Goose? ...What? What? They're swans? Really? It really doesn't look like a swan at all. Well, it's not graceful at all. You should learn more about swans. Put your nose to that grindstone, at least. We look forward to the next time, loser Prince. Category:Transcript